


The Pain

by Pawprinter



Series: Word Count Challenge [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Post Season 4, Regrets, Time Jump, a very short drabble, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: It's been months since he's heard the birds chirping, but he can still hear them. It's been months since he's smelt the lush forests, but it still haunts him. It's been months since he's seen her face, but he can't get her out of his mind.He left her behind.Now, Bellamy can't help but watch the burning Earth from the Ark every night.And every night, he can't help but think of her out of his mind.When will the pain end?Note: This is a very short, 100 word Bellarke drabble. Dedicated to my Twitter followers.





	The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> This is a really short Bellarke drabble for you guys.
> 
> I wrote this as an achievement for hitting 100 followers on my Twitter account. This may be a low number for some, but considering I've been stuck at 30 (?) before coming to the 100 fandom, this is a pretty big achievement for me. PLUS, I've made a bunch of great friends on there. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!
> 
> Anyways, this is also part of a project I'm doing. Every increment of followers I get over on Twitter, I'm challenging myself to write a fic that is exactly that number of words in length. For example, I hit 100 followers and I wrote a fic that was exactly 100 words long. If I hit 200 followers, I'll write a fic that is exactly 200 words long. So if you want another one of these, head on over there and follow me!
> 
> This is set after the season 4 finale, during the time jump.
> 
> Enjoy

Bellamy looked out the window of the Ark, his eyes locked on the red inferno beneath him.

Earth.

_God, he hurt._

He left his life behind - his happiness behind.

It wasn't just those lush forests burning down there, it was his soul.

He left his family behind. He left his people behind.

_He left her behind._

That was the worst of it all.

As he looked down at the fireball, he didn't just see Praimfaya – he didn't just see the forests burning and the oceans evaporating.

He saw her death.

Over, and over, and over.

When would the pain end?


End file.
